A cage of this kind, constructed in accordance with the generic type, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,128. FIG. 3 of this prior publication shows a fragment of a cage, in the pockets of which two cylindrical rollers 6, 7 are arranged in series in the circumferential direction, touching one another with their lateral surfaces. They are prevented from falling out of the pockets in the radial direction by retention noses 12, which are arranged on the longitudinal sides of the pockets, opposite one another in the circumferential direction, and lie radially outside and inside the pitch circle. These retention noses 12 interact with stub-shaped webs 13, which are arranged on the side rings 2, 3 of the cage 1 and extend a short way into the pocket.
The disadvantage here is that such a solid cage, which is manufactured from a tube, can be produced only with great difficulty. In order to produce separate inner and outer projections for the retention of the rolling-contact elements, the material must be caulked or deformed accordingly. A further disadvantage is that a cage manufactured in such a solid form is very heavy.